Mantel Global Industries
Mantel Global Industries is a multinational corporation that appears in Haze. Background Mantel Global Industries started out as Mantel Solar Energy, founded in 2031. It established several contracts with other companies to deliver solar energy and bought small companies specialized in clean energy research. In 2033, they established Mantel Fundamental Research, which presents a solar-powered engine for large cargo planes. Most in the aviation industry are doubtful of Mantel’s design. In 2034, they form Mantel Security, launching Mantel’s first step into the private security industry. Two years later, Mantel Solar Energy signs a deal with the Pan African Nation (PAN), ensuring the manufacture and delivery of solar energy for the states composing the new nation. They also enter the new World Stock Exchange, Mantel stock jumps up 800% by the second half of the year. By 2039, Mantel Solar Energy controls most of the largest air transporters and constructors after several buyouts. These companies unite to become Mantel Global Cargo. In 2039, Mantel Solar Energy makes a significant move by securing all nuclear plants in the US, and signs contracts worth $45 billion with China and India. Seeing most nations are slow to get involved in the India-Pakistan conflict, Mantel Security helps India stop the Pakistani offensive. They parachute 300 Mantel Security into Islamabad on June 15th, 2043. Mantel captures the Pakistani capital on June 18th, and they sign a ceasefire on June 19th. March 2047, Mantel Arms and Mantel Security combine to set up Mantel Military. July 2047, David Bloomfield presents the “Bloomfield Doctrine” in a historic address before the United Nations General Assembly. September 2047, Mantel Solar Energy reveals the dawn of Mantel Global Industries, one of the largest industrial corporate groups in the world. In the Boa region of South America, Mantel Military launches a mission on a mobile Land Carrier to track and annihilate a rebel group known as The Hand, for ethnic cleansing and crimes against humanity. Later, its revealed Mantel is there to secure the territory to make them produce Nectar plants for their customers elsewhere. Further, a symptom of Nectar usage’s brought to light in that it will kill its user. This leads to a Mantel soldier, off of his Nectar, to desert to The Hand and help disrupt Mantel’s operations. The Hand succeed and destroy the Land carrier, ending Mantel’s operations in the region. Personnel David Bloomfield is the CEO and founder of Mantel Global Industries. When he was young, David traveled often, following his parents who both worked for the Food and Agriculture Organisation. Because of the travel, he can speak 12 national languages and 27 dialects from South America, Africa and South Asia. He received an engineering degree from The Steven Biko University summa cum laude in 2023 and an MBA from The Beijing Institute for Economic Research. Later in life, David's parents died during a mission in Namibia, and he founded Mantel Solar Energy in 2031 with his best friend Henry Carrington Jr, son of the US president from 2035 to 2043. Originally in Austin, the company that would become Mantel Global Industries moved to Geneva, Switzerland after the murder of the Carrington family at Camp David in 2020. The World Corp Press Association named David Man of the Year three times from 2021 to 2023, and his achievement of resolving the India-Pakistan conflict made him eligible to the Nobel Prize for Peace in 2021. David married Anna Carrington in 2041. They live with three children, four dogs, two cats and a number of other pets near Geneva. Mantel has a large military division that owns and operates a variety of hardware, such as Land Carriers, Buggies, Tanks, Dropships, Assault Rifles, Sniper Rifles, Pistols, Shotguns, Rocket Launchers, and Grenades, and military grade Nectar. Mantel Soldiers come in Five types, Mantel Troopers are standard infantry, Heavy Troopers have more armor, Fire Support Troopers carry wrist-mounted rocket launchers, Light Troopers are snipers, and Spec Ops Troopers are the elite and covert type. Facilities Mantel's corporate Headquarters is in Geneva, Switzerland, and it operates in over 170 countries. Gallery Category:Haze Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Corporations